


I Fear (Nothing Lasts Forever)

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, AkaKuro Week, AkaKuro Week 2017, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Day Five, Dubious quality, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry Akashi, M/M, implied happy ending, prequel to Day One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: He shouldn't have been surprised; after all, nothing lasts forever.Certainly not happiness.[Or perhaps, not.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's Day Five! Today's theme is Transience.  
> As mentioned in the tags, this is a prequel to what I did for Day One.  
> One year, all prompts will be part of the same story.  
> But not this year.
> 
> Warnings: Self-blaming Akashi, Angst
> 
> I REALISED I POSTED A DAY EARLIER SO IF YOU CAUGHT UP THE ORIGINAL I'M SORRY I DELETED THAT ONE

 

Akashi Seijuurou knows, better than anyone, that nothing lasts forever.

Certainly not happiness.

He learnt that the hard way.

 

-//-

 

As a child, his happiness was his mother. His one,  true, and only support.

And then she died.

She almost died so many times because of him, starting the time when he had yet to see the light of the world.

When he was ten, the shadows had finally claimed her life.

Just like with everyone who got close to him.

The shadows that clung to him claimed people's lives.

 

-//-

 

"Hey, isn't that Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Don't look at him, he'll bring you bad luck."

"I heard people working on his house disappear."

He ignores them, tightly clinging to the shadows, trying to hide from everyone's view.

 

-//-

 

Seijuurou tries to keep a distance from other people as much as he can. It's hard, since he's chosen as the new vice-captain of the basketball team.

And somehow, all his teammates are like him, and yet not.

Gifted.

But not cursed.

He's not like Murasakibara, who can pick up tons with his hands and carry them around, or Aomine, who can run at the speed of sound, or Midorima, who has such presicion in his fingertips in whatever task he undertakes.

Unlike him, their powers don't require a price.

_[He wishes this was just temporary.]_

And then, Aomine introduces him to Kuroko.

 

-//-

 

_Nothing lasts forever._

 

-//-

 

Kuroko is a bright light. Akashi doesn't know if the other boy has any kind of powers, but he admires the fact that he's a person who works hard. The shadows fall silent in his presence. Perhaps that's his power, negate the power of others.

But that only happens to him. Aomine still runs at full speed, and Murasakibara can lift them all together.

_Perhaps it's only me._

If only things could stay like that.

 

-//-

 

**But nothing lasts forever.**

 

-//-

 

But things change, as they always do, and Akashi is left with nothing more than a painful choice.

Either continue stay close to his friends (and to _him_ ) while risking their demise, or push them as further away as he can.

 

_He remembers long hair falling down and dull, dull, dull, chocolate eyes, never opening again, and he imagines those chocolate eyes being replaced by the endless blue of the skies, and the hair is suddenly cut short, the hair turns blue and--_

_And those eyes won't open._

_Ever again._

 

**_You didn't forget, did you? What you can do to others. What you always do._ **

 

He won't let that happen again.

 

-//-

 

Thankfully, nothing lasts forever, so he greets the boy he came to care so much for with a smile.

_"It's been a while, Kuroko."_


End file.
